An Expected Event
by hjmugillecuty
Summary: Okay, this is like the millionth story about this but they left it so open.


It had been two months since Danny McCoy had been recalled to active marine duty. They had been eventful months in the world of the Montecito casino. Mike was settling into his new security job well, designing new camera angles and escape routes from the control room, just in case. He and Ed had managed to solve a few robberies and worked together to keep the casino and its guests safe. Sam had announced her intention to move on but with persuasion from Delinda, Nessa and a significant pay increase she changed her mind, determined to stick around a while longer. Delinda had turned Mystique into the most popular restaurant in town. Mary had heard from Danny at least once a week, sometimes more often, but all his letters were cagey as to where he was and what he was doing. She had managed to book some huge acts for the Montecito and on the day this story begins she was handling one of her biggest acts of all.

U2 was playing the casino and Mary was running wild. Every single one of Sam's whales wanted VIP tickets. A group of radio contest winners were racing around the casino, too excited to wait. Mike and Ed were anxious about bombs and weapons. And to top it all off, she was fighting a bout of stomach flu. She was hurrying through the casino toward the stages and suddenly felt the need to steady herself on a poker table in pit 5. She stood there a minute, collecting herself.

"Mary? Are you okay?"

She turned to see Mitch from the security staff looking up at her quizzically.

"I'll be fine." She replied with a thin smile. "I almost never see you down here Mitch. What's up?"

Mitch grinned. "Ed noticed you looked a little faint and sent me to check on you."

Mary smiled again, a real smile this time, and waved at the nearest security camera. "I'm fine." She said toward the camera.

Mitch's cell phone rang. He answered and spoke for a moment. "Mary, Ed wants to see you in his office."

Mary grabbed the phone. "Ed, I'm fine."

"I know." Ed's disembodied voice came to her ear. "But come on up anyway."

She handed the phone back and sighed. "Mitch, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you go to the stage and tell Chris I've been delayed and to go ahead and start the sound check?"

"No problem. See you later, Mary."

Mitch wheeled away as Mary took a moment to steady herself again, wiping her brow. She then headed up to Ed's office.

Mary walked slowly up the stairs to Ed's office, feeling more faint than she was prepared to admit. Ed was on a call so he motioned for her to sit down, which she did and waited. Ed finished his call, which seemed to be with his wife, and turned to Mary.

"Uh...Mary." Ed began.

"Ed, I'm fine, I promise you." Mary interrupted.

He shook his head. "I'm not so sure. The past couple of days I've seen you slowing down, steadying yourself against everything stable. Delinda's mentioned that you seem to be in the ladies' room every half hour. Is it the concert or is something else going on?"

Mary sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I've just had a touch of flu. That's all, I swear."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Not yet, I'm sure it's only a 48 hour bug."

"If you're not better by tomorrow, I want you to see the doctor."

"Okay." She stood slowly. "Anything else, Ed?"

"No." She headed towards the stairs. "Oh, you heard anything from Danny lately?"

"Yes. I got a letter yesterday."

"He doing okay?"

"As far as he tells me." She shrugged.

"Yeah...yeah. Good. Take care of yourself, Mary."

"Of course." Mary left, getting to the stage for the end of the sound check.

-----------------------------------------------

The concert went off without a hitch that night although Sam and Delinda found Mary throwing up in the bathroom three times. Their worry convinced Mike to drive Mary home early in Danny's convertible and for Ed to unilaterally make her a doctor's appointment the next morning.

When Mary came into work the next day after seeing the doctor, the valet directed her immediately to Ed's office. She took a minute to compose herself, knowing that her red rimmed eyes would give her away the second he saw her. She knew that this was a secret she wouldn't be able to keep but she had hoped for more time to prepare and decide what to do. One of the security guards began to head in her direction, but she waved him off and made her way to Ed's office.

He had his back to her when she entered, looking out over the security room, watching Mike and Mitch make the cameras go in reverse as Mike burst out laughing each time. Mary cleared her throat to get his attention and he turned to see a woman who had very obviously been crying.

"Mary," he anxiously began, "what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" He ushered her to a chair.

"Well, I don't have the flu."

"Clearly. What is it? Whatever it is we'll help you get through it." Ed sat on the desk by her chair.

"Are you sure?" She began crying again.

"Of course." Ed was now really worried.

"Well, I'm pregnant."

Ed was floored. "Really?" He stood and began pacing. "Have you told Luis yet?"

Mary lifted her head. "What? Why would I tell him?"

Ed began sputtering. "Well I know you two were dating...I mean I assumed...I...Okay so I guess Luis isn't the father."

"Oh no. We only went out a couple of times. We never..." Mary shook her head "...no way."

"Sorry." Ed sat in his chair. "So have you told the father, will he be involved?"

"I haven't told him yet. I don't know if I will. You see, Ed, I'm two months pregnant. Danny's the father."

"Danny?" He leaned across the desk. "I didn't know that you two..."

"It was the night he left for war. I suppose we were careless. But I don't know how or if to tell him."

"If, uh, you don't tell him, what about when he comes back?"

"I suppose he'll have to know then, but I don't want him to feel obligated."

"Look, you don't have anything big going on tonight, right?" She shook her head. "Okay, take the day off, figure out what you wanna do, maybe talk to Danny's dad. Then you and I will talk again tomorrow."

"Fine." Mary stood, "But promise me you won't tell anyone yet, Ed, especially not Danny."

"I won't. Now go." He walked her to the stairs then returned to put his head down on his desk.

Mary decided to take Ed's advice and go see Danny's father, the man she had considered to be her own father for so long. She found him at the construction site.

"Mary, honey!" He greeted her with an enormous hug. "What brings you down? Everything okay?"

"Can we talk somewhere?"

"Sure." He led her to the main trailer. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Danny?"

"No, no." She sat down with him next to her. "I need your advice on something."

"Anything, Mary."

"Well," She stopped for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "I need to know if I should tell Danny something."

"You and Danny have always told each other everything. What would you want to hide from him?"

"I wouldn't hide it forever. I know I'd have to tell him when he came back. I guess I really need advice on if I should tell him now." She put her head in her hands, distressed.

"Mary honey, what is it? What happened?"

"I'm pregnant." Mary started crying.

He gathered her in his arms, trying not to hug too tightly. "Oh Mary, Danny's not going to be mad at you. He might come back to kill the guy who did this, but he'll always support you."

"No," Mary sobbed. She then straightened herself up and wiped her eyes. "Danny's the father." Mr. McCoy pulled back in surprise. "Yeah, you're gonna be a grandfather. So, do I tell him or not?"

Mr. McCoy looked at Mary, still in shock. "How? No don't answer that, I know how. When?"

"The night he left for duty, he came over."

"I don't know what to say, Mary. I mean, I'm thrilled that I'll be a grandfather but this is so unexpected. I didn't know that you two were...that close."

"We hadn't been for a while. But he was going to war..."

"Okay. Well, Mary, I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Just tell me if I should break the news to Danny now or wait until he gets back. I don't want him to feel like he has to take care of me."

"Mary, Danny has always taken care of you."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean he loves me."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Mary, Danny loves you."

"Not like that. Not the way that two people with a child should love each other."

"Mary, he loves you. Trust me. Now as far as your question: I think you should tell Danny now. He'd be upset if you waited. Every letter he writes he asks about you. You are the reason he's fighting and this would just give him another reason to make it back."

"Thank you." Mary nodded and hugged him. "I'll think about it. Promise me you won't tell him anything until I do."

"I promise." He kissed her cheek and she left, heading back to her place to think.

Meanwhile back at the casino Ed had called Mike in to discuss increased security around the pool. When they finished their talk Mike started out then turned to ask,

"Hey Ed, what's up with Mary?"

"What...uh nothing. She's just been sick."

"You hidin' something from me, Ed?"

"No."

Mike started down the stairs then turned and ran back up. "Is Mary pregnant?"

"What? Why do you ask that?" Ed was startled.

"She's been so sick lately; she was crying after she came back from the doctor, you gave her the day off..."

"Stop." Ed commanded.

"She is, isn't she?" Then he covered his mouth in shock. "It's Danny's isn't it?"

Ed stood up and leaned on the desk. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I'm right, aren't I? I knew it!"

"Mike. Don't tell anyone. And how on earth did you know about Danny?"

"I took him to the airport, remember? I picked him up at her house."

"Okay, then sit down. Listen, Mary doesn't want anyone to know yet. She hasn't decided about telling Danny." Ed sat back down.

"She has to tell Danny. It's not fair to him to not know. Besides, he'll find out when he gets home anyway."

"Yeah, but we have to let it happen her way."

"I'll be as silent as the grave." Mike got up to leave.

"Wait a second. How did you know Danny was at Mary's that night?"

"Where else would he have been?" Mike settled back in the chair.

"Anywhere but Mary's." Ed shrugged.

"Ed, do you not know the story of Danny McCoy and Mary Connell?"

"The what?"

"Every local in Vegas knows about them. They grew up together, just a few houses apart. Best friends since childhood. When Mary was sixteen, she moved into Danny's house and her father disappeared, no one knows why for sure, although there are rumors. They did everything together, until Danny joined the Marines. He's been crazy about her for years; he'd do and has done anything for her. His jealously when he found out she was dating Luis...unbelievable." Mike whistled.

Ed nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, get back to work. And keep this quiet."

"Right"

The next couple of months passed relatively peacefully. Mike had told Mary the next day that he knew and had been sworn to secrecy. Mary had told Ed her decision: She would tell Danny before the baby came but it would be when she was ready to tell him. Therefore, she asked that Mike, Ed and Danny's father not even hint at anything in their letters to him. But it was getting harder for her to keep the secret. She was starting to show in her normal wardrobe, but if she switched to looser clothing everyone would know something was up. So, she asked Ed to gather everyone in his office and swore to write to Danny that day.

Delinda, Nessa and Sam came up the stairs, asking each other if any of them knew what was up. Mike and Ed were already there, smiling about knowing the secret. The women sat down and then Mary came slowly up the stairs. She settled herself in the last chair. Delinda turned to Ed.

"Okay Daddy, everyone's here. What going on?"

"Oh, this isn't my meeting. It's Mary. Mary, why don't you go ahead?"

Everyone turned to Mary. She ducked her head for a second and then began, "Well, everyone, I wanted to let you know that...that I am pregnant."

"What?!" The women shouted. Delinda hurried to hug Mary.

Nessa was confused, "Wait a second; I didn't even know you were dating anyone?"

"No, I'm not." Mary answered. "Danny's the father."

"Really?" Sam asked.

Delinda hugged Mary again. "Have you told him yet?"

"I'm writing him tonight."

"Oh, Mary he's going to be thrilled." Nessa commented.

"And we are going to throw you the best baby shower ever." Sam declared.

"How far along are you, Mary?" Delinda asked.

"About 4 ½ months. Thank you guys for being so supportive."

"Let me know anytime you need my help." Sam promised.

Nessa added, "And be sure to let us know how Danny responds."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Okay," Ed broke in. "Time for everyone to get back to work."

Everyone hugged Mary on their way out, whispering support in ear. Soon Mary and Ed were alone in the office.

"Thank you, Ed."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything?"

"The words to tell Danny?"

"I can't give you those, but I wish you luck."

"Thanks. I'll get back to work now."

Later that night Mary sat at her kitchen table trying to tell Danny about the baby. The debris of several attempts lay on the floor around her. Finally, she thought she had found the words.

_Dear Danny,_

_I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this. I hope you won't be mad that I haven't told you before now. Do you remember that last night? I hope you do. I'm going to remember it for the rest of my life, because you gave me something special that night. I suppose I should just say it outright. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father. Obviously I'm 4 ½ months along. I told your dad. He's really excited. I hope you are too. I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I'm not obligating you to love me or to be with me. Just, remember what I said that night. It's still true._

_Your Mary._

She sealed it up, addressed and stamped, and went to bed in tears. The next day, it went out in the mail, although for a brief moment she wanted to grab it back. But she knew he deserved to know.

Two more months passed. Mary's letters from Danny continued, but they didn't show that he had received hers. Until one night, when she was seven months along and exhausted from a busy day at the casino, she returned home to find a special delivery letter. Her hands shook as she opened it.

_Dear Mary,_

_Of course I remember that night. And I remember what you told me. I'm sorry I didn't say it back. I was afraid you'd feel like you had to wait for me if I did. I didn't want you to feel that way. I wanted you to go on with your life. But I guess I screwed that up. I wish I were there with you, to see you pregnant with our child. I'm glad dad is there to help you. I want to support you and our child. You say you're not obligating me, but I want to be. I want to be part of our child's life, part of your life. I've always been there for you Mary; I'm not going to stop now. Write to me, tell me everything. I don't know how much longer I'll be gone but just the thought of you and our baby is enough to make me want to finish my job and get back to you. I'm not afraid to say it now: I love you. I always have._

_Your Danny._

Mary began crying and melted into the couch. It seemed like all her dreams had come true. There was a knock on the door and Mike came in. He saw Mary and hurried to her side.

"Mary, is everything okay?"

She just handed him the letter. He read it quickly and hugged her.

"Great, Mary, he's excited."

"I know. I just wish he were here."

"He'll be here just as quick as he can. Danny isn't going to let anything stop him from being with you."

"Thank you, Mike."

The next afternoon, Mary received a call from Delinda asking her to come to Mystique. She was immediately suspicious because several of the casino patrons had asked her why the restaurant was closed that day. So she made her way through the casino and opened Mystique's doors to a loud cry of 'Surprise!' Almost everyone was there, even the men. Ed, Mike, Mitch and Danny's father were seated at a back table, observing the proceedings as Delinda, Nessa and Sam settled Mary into the chair of honor surrounded by gifts. Delinda had convinced them to come by promising no games, just lunch and a betting pool on the date of birth, sex, weight, and length. Right now only Mary knew what she was having, and she wasn't telling. Mary looked at the gifts in surprise.

"You guys, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes we did." Sam insisted. "It's what friends do for friends."

"Okay," Mary shrugged. "So what are we doing first?"

"Well, Gunther has prepared a fabulous lunch." Delinda began. "Then we'll pass the pool around and open presents."

They sat and chatted for a long time, enjoying the wonderful meal that Gunther had made. Finally, Mary started opening the many gifts. She received tons of neutral outfits, blankets, and books. Sam had bought a swing, Nessa and Delinda had gone in together on a stroller and carrier, Mike had purchased an adorable bassinette, and Ed and Jillian gave her a lovely crib.

"Oh Ed, it's too much." Mary commented.

"Really, Mary, it's not enough." Jillian replied.

"Thank you all so much."

Last of all, she opened a package from Danny's father. Inside was a tiny pair of shoes, an old blanket and a letter. The letter stated that the shoes and blanket had been Danny's, the blanket having been made by his mother. It also mentioned that a bank account had been set up for the baby at a local bank and it had $1000 seed money for the child's education. Mary started sobbing as she held the shoes, imagining Danny being that small. Jillian hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Mary cried.

"It's okay, sweetie." Jillian consoled her. "You get more emotional around this time, believe me, I know."

"Thank you."

The party continued for a while after that until everyone realized they had to get back to work. Mike helped Mary carry the gifts out to Danny's car. Later that night he helped set things up at her house. After he left, she realized that she was ready. It was just waiting now.

The months passed slowly. Mary wrote Danny every week, telling him everything about the baby and everything their friends were doing for her. She was determined to work until the baby came, but it was becoming more difficult so Ed had set her up a little office in one of the suites so she could rest when she needed. She was in there about a week before her due date. Delinda had come in once or twice, worried about her, because Mary had been complaining about an upset stomach. Finally, Ed sent down the hotel doctor to check on her. He asked her a few questions and did a quick examination. Then he called up to Ed and advised that someone drive Mary to the hospital, he believed she was in labor. Ed then realized that Mike had left and was nowhere to be found. Luckily, Nessa was available and she rushed Mary to the hospital. Mary had already done an advance check-in so they were led straight to the room. Mary liked this hospital because it allowed for labor, delivery and recovery all in one room. Plus it had DVD players.

Nessa stayed with Mary, except to call Ed and Danny's father and gave them the word. Mr. McCoy headed straight to the hospital, arriving at the same time as Mary's doctor. Nessa left to get back to work and update the others. The doctor looked up at Mary.

"Now Mary, you are in active labor. You're dilated to a four now. Depending on how things progress it could be an hour, it could be several. I'll be back in an hour and once you reach a seven you can have the epidural."

"Thanks."

"You'll be staying, Mr. McCoy?" The doctor asked.

Mary squeezed his hand before he could answer. "Yes, he's staying." He nodded in agreement.

The doctor left and Mr. McCoy talked her through a few contractions.

"Thank you for being here." Mary began crying. "You're the closest thing to Danny I've got."

"And you for me." He answered, kissing her forehead gently.

They continued for a couple of hours, until the doctor finally found her at a seven. She agreed to the epidural and right before they came in to give it to her, the door of her room swung open. There stood Danny McCoy, a little disheveled and worried. His father stood and hugged him tightly, tears in his eyes. Then Mr. McCoy stepped outside and Mike pulled the door shut. Danny and Mary just stared at each other until she felt another contraction. She screamed in pain and Danny ran to her side, grabbing her hand and talking her through it. When it ended, she gasped:

"Danny, how did you get here?"

"I finished my assignment, so they released me and sent me home. Mike picked me up and took me to the Montecito to see you. But we ran into Nessa and she told us you were here. Mary, I can't believe I almost missed it."

"But you didn't. You're here for me, just like you always promised you'd be."

"I always will be." He leaned over and kissed her desperately and she responded with passion. They were interrupted by a contraction and the anesthesiologist clearing his throat.

"Sorry folks, but I believe someone needs an epidural?"

"Yes, please." Mary replied.

Danny held her hand as she was given the shot. The doctor came in next. He looked with shock at the new arrival in the room.

"Danny? You're back! That's wonderful."

"Rich?" Danny stood up and hugged him. "You takin' good care of my girl here?"

"As best I can." He checked Mary again. "Okay, you're up to a nine. It's very close. I'll be back in just a bit."

As the doctor left, Danny leaned over to Mary. "How are you doing?"

"Well, the drugs have kicked in. Just to warn you, I might yell at you a lot while the baby's coming, but I won't mean a word of it."

"Gotcha." He kissed her again.

After about half an hour the doctor came back in. He checked again. "Okay Mary it looks like its time. Are you ready to push?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

The doctor laughed. Danny gripped Mary's hand tightly. She began pushing; Danny, the nurses, and the doctor encouraging her. Soon he had delivered the head and had her stop pushing so he could turn the shoulders. And very soon they had their baby, a 7lb 6oz little girl. Danny carefully cut the cord and after she was cleaned up, they laid her in Mary's arms.

"Oh, she's perfect. Danny, look how perfect she is."

"Just like her mommy." He leaned over to kiss them both.

"Here, hold her." Mary passed the baby cautiously off to Danny. He rocked her slowly, whispering promises no one else could hear.

"Mary," he asked, "what's her name?"

"I thought we'd name her after your mother."

"Really?"

"I can't think of a better name."

"Welcome to the world, Elizabeth McCoy."

The baby was taken to the nursery and after a little while Danny and Mary had visitors. Mr. McCoy, Mike, Nessa, Delinda, and Same all came into their room. They were thrilled to see Danny and when Mary had the nurse bring the baby in they were enchanted with her. They stayed long enough for everyone to hold Elizabeth. Then Danny's body finally rebelled against the day he had had, plus his jet lag. Mary made him climb into bed with her, knowing the couch would probably kill him. He slept soundly the entire night, not even waking up when the nurse brought Elizabeth in to be fed.

There was a knock that woke Mary at 8:30 am. She looked down at Danny, still fast asleep by her side, and called "Come in" softly. Danny stirred but didn't awaken. The door swung open to show Ed. Mary signaled for him to be quiet and he came over to kiss her lightly on the head.

"How you doin'?" He whispered.

"I'm good."

"And him?"

"He's exhausted but he's home. That's all that matters."

"And the kid?"

"A little girl. We named her after Danny's mom."

"That's great."

"Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah," he looked around the room.

Mary giggled, and then pushed the call button.

"Yes?" came the nurse's voice.

"Can I have my baby?" Mary asked.

"Just a second."

As they waited Danny stirred again, this time waking up. He saw Ed and hurried out of the bed. "Ed!"

"Welcome back, Danny." Ed hugged him. The nurse came in with Elizabeth and Danny led Ed over to see her.

"Ed, this is our daughter Elizabeth." Danny was filled with pride.

"Can I hold her?"

Mary replied, "of course. By the way, I think you won the pool."

"Good, I need to spend it on presents for her." Ed picked up Elizabeth and walked over to the window, where there was a slight view of the Strip. "Well, Elizabeth, welcome to Las Vegas."

Danny was standing next to Mary's bed, holding her hand. "I love this town."

THE END


End file.
